


Warm Feeling

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco will never forget about Harry's warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



> Written for a Quidditch Meme @ LJ
> 
> For Svgurl

Draco has always been cold in winter.  
His father would call him a fragile bird; his mother would keep him warm in a lot of clothes and in her embrace.

It is snowing today and Draco is walking through Diagon Alley. He has an important meeting at the ministry but first he has to meet his lover for a delicious lunch. Unfortunately his lover's friends would be there too. He learnt to deal with them a long time ago but he just preferred to have his lover all for himself.  
He found Harry Potter sitting on the stairs of Gringotts, reading some Quiddich book.  
"So, Potter, not ready yet to read something more level-headed?" he teased.  
Potter looked at him through his glasses, smiling.  
"I'll already have a lunch with an annoyingly smart brat who will try to insult my friends in every possible ways without them noticing, isn't that enough?"  
"Could be..." Draco answered sneezing.  
"Come here" Harry said holding Draco's cold hands in his so warm.  
Draco nearly purred sitting on Harry's so warm laps, his strong arms around him.  
"Better" Draco smiled already forgiving harry for his friends' appearance at their lunch.  
Draco smiled happily remembering the first time he discovered how warm Harry could be.   
"You think about it again, Draco" teased Harry and Draco did blush.  
Sure, Draco would never forget the day when Harry lent him his Gryffondor scarf the day Draco was late for a potions class with Snape and forgot his. Sure, he can remember as clearly all his friends faces when they saw him wearing a Gryffondor scarf. But, then, Draco didn't care anymore because this scarf was just so warm and smell so nice. He never gave it back and never would.  
"My hero" he whispered against Harry's warm neck.


End file.
